Hishino Popopo
Hishino Popopo is an OC based off of a corruption in a video. Because of his unnatural and peculiar behaviors, many stray away from him, but really he just wants friends. (Yes, I know that "Popopo" is an Island in Kirby Mass Attack, and yes I know that it was planned to be his true original name. It was just combining part of that name with half of his Japanese name. In fact, it could be saying "Kirby of the Popopo," so does that mean that he's from Popopo Island? ... No. Unfortunately not.) Appearance Although Hishino Popopo's appearance changes time to time, some small, some large, and some entirely different from the original look, so I will describe his "normal" appearance. He is mainly black colored puffball with a thick, dark-pink stripe on the side of his head. This stripe also connects another to his right hand. He has yellow eyes, although his right eye phases out at times for an unknown reason. In this dark-pink stripe, he has a half of a black blush, and on the black side, there is a white blush. He also has yellow eyes and a yellow mouth, and completely white feet. The orbiting small Kirby looks exactly like our beloved pink puffball, but it never shows its face to anyone. "Backstory" Even if he did come to Dreamland recently, and nobody really knows how long he's been stuck in the Void that has been corrupted. It was like torture for him. Every moment was agonizing suffering... Nothing was getting better. In fact, it was getting worse... And even more worse. One day, he was trying to escape, only to find a bright slit in the spazzing-out sky. Hoping he could get up to it, he floated upwards and reached the slit-shaped portal, making it demolish all of the realm, and letting Hishino Popopo free. After leaving that wretched, god-forsaken realm, Hishino Popopo, like a meteorite, fell from the sky and crashed into Dreamland's surface, which caught the attention of many... This is only the beginning of his journeys. Powers/Abilities * Hishino Popopo has the same abilities like Kirby; like floating, inhaling and having Copy Abilities. * Unfortunately, he also has a weakness that can also be proven to be a strength. Usually, his glitches and corrupted origins cause him to suffer more than to benefit from it, so I wouldn't say it's a power... Until that incident where thirty-six Maxim Tomatoes were spawned out of nowhere on top of him. Huh, weird. Trivia * Hishino is completely random. His stats change rapidly, and when he's in a fight, he usually freezes because he has a limited range of movement. * When he's asleep, it looks like he's in a default stance for Kirby due to him losing the animation to sleep, so it's rather disturbing for people, and it even made one of his newfound friends worried and frightened. * At times, Hishino Popopo may even lose and remember memories, even knowledge, or even experience amnesia! At one point, he forgotten how to count during these moments. * Hishino Popopo doesn't speak much; his speaking is fine at times, but it either speeds up, slows down, repeats itself over and over quickly in one sentence, or makes weird unintelligible sounds. * His sexuality so far is asexual. I don't see why he would have the wants or needs to reproduce. But it doesn't mean he doesn't share his affection with others... Which, wouldn't make him asexual, so what SEXUALITY DOES THIS THING HAVE?! (Probably absolutely none... Which is asexu- whatever. I'm done with this Trivia fact... It's... It's not even sure about itself-)